The Family of Dolores Camarena
Camarena.jpg|Camarena siblings in 1956 Lori Magnin.jpg Real Names: Phyllis, Rosemary, Nancy, and Robert Camarena Case: Lost Siblings Location: Kansas City, Missouri Date: November 26, 1956 Case Details: When she was three, Dolores "Lori" DeLorme Magnin was adopted under mysterious circumstances by the DeLorme family in Kansas City, Missouri. The reasons for her adoption were kept secret by her adopted family. They realized that something was not right, as she began having nightmares and became distant from them. Her adoptive mother took her to a therapist, who determined that she had gone through a traumatic event as a young child. A few years later, Lori saw her adoptive father cleaning his gun. It brought back a memory: she remembered that he had one when he was taken away by the police. However, she did not realize what this meant at the time. She had no idea what had happened to her birth parents or four siblings. As she grew up, she searched for her birth family. At age sixteen, her adoptive mother gave her some papers from her adoption. They showed that her birth mother, Frances Rivas Camarena, had died on November 27, 1956, in Kansas City. With little else to go on, Lori decided to move on with her life. She married and started a family of her own. However, she was still haunted by her past. Along with her husband and son, she searched the Kansas City Star for any information about Frances. On the front page of a newspaper on November 27, 1956, the day of her death, was a picture of Lori with her siblings (shown above). The article told her what happened: Frances had been murdered. During the pre-dawn hours of November 26, 1956, Lori's father, Alexander, arrived home drunk. He had a handgun and told Frances that he could hold it to her head and it wouldn't go off. Even though she pleaded for him not to do it, he placed it to her head and it went off. She was mortally wounded and died the next day. Alexander was convicted of second degree murder and served eight years in prison; he died in St. Louis, Missouri in 1991. His three children and two stepdaughters were all given up for adoption. Lori is still searching for them. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the July 9, 2001 episode. Lori with family.jpg|Lori reunited with her family lori and rosemarie.jpg nancy camarena.jpg|Lori's sister Nancy Results: Solved. Just minutes after the broadcast, Ruth Crook, Lori's biological cousin, called the telecenter. A friend of hers had seen the broadcast and told her that her cousin was looking for her and the rest of their family. Three weeks later, Lori was at her adopted sister's house where she was reunited with her older biological sister, Rosemary, along with Ruth, and several other cousins, aunts, and uncles. Her oldest sister, Phyllis, was unable to attend the reunion, but they reunited later. Sadly, her brother, Robert, died in 1982. Her youngest sister, Nancy, was located after the reunion was held. Links: * Camarena Siblings on Unsolved Archive * Camarena Update on Unsolved Archive ---- Category:Missouri Category: 1956 Category:Murder Category: Lost Loves Category: Solved Category: Adoption Cases